


Dream Girl

by bored_now



Series: Sweet Sigyn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Frigga needs to stand up for herself, Odin's A+ Parenting, messing with memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: Loki dreams of someone who makes all the slights he faced growing up bearable. Is she real or is he going mad?
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: Sweet Sigyn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Dream Girl

Loki knew this dream well. It was an odd dream. He remembered his childhood and it was never as happy as it was in his dreams. He remembers his childhood following behind Thor and Thor’s friends, their dark shadow, as his brother often called him.

But in his dream, he didn’t always trail behind. He wasn’t always alone. No, in the dream, there was a young woman with him who, while she didn’t always take part in his mischief, she was  _ his _ friend,  _ his  _ companion. 

Tonight, was a dream he particularly liked. It was the day they met. It was the same day that his father took he and Thor to the weapons vault and told them of the Frost Giants. Afterwards, they raced out of the palace to the garden. Thor pushed him to the ground and laughingly continued to run to watch the new recruits training. Loki remembered what really happened, he had been left to his own devices, solitary and alone, as Thor and Thor’s friends laughed about what, he knew not. 

But in this dream, in this dream, the girl had come to him in concern and asked if he was ok. He was about to answer her sharply, but all he saw in her clear blue eyes was genuine concern that he was hurt. He couldn’t help the shy smile that graced his face as he looked at her. She lost some of her worried look as he smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“I’m fine.” He said, rubbing the back of his head.

“It looked like you hit your head on the marble steps.” The girl said biting her lip. Loki shrugged.

“Thor doesn’t really concern himself much with the welfare of others.” He realized he said that a little bitterly, but the girl only nodded and continued to look at him in concern.

“Maybe…” She trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“What?” 

“Maybe a kiss to make it better?” She asked and blushed red. So did Loki.

“I..I don’t know your name.” He mumbled and then kicked himself. A pretty young girl offering to kiss him and he stops her? And he always thought that between him and Thor, he was the smart one.

“I’m Sigyn.” She replied and the two of them stood up slowly.

“I’m Loki.” He said and took her hand in his own.

“Oh! I didn’t know!” She said and took her hand back to curtsey to him. Loki looked at her bemused. In his young life, the only reason people were interested in him was because they knew he was a prince.

“It’s alright, Lady Sigyn.” He looked at her embarrassed face and blushed a bit himself. She was very beautiful. “I, uhm, I believe you said something about a kiss?” He blushed even darker and Sigyn looked at him in surprise. She didn’t say anything, instead she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She pulled away looking shy and Loki grinned at her. He noticed a small unbudded flower on the ground. He bent and picked it up and then used the magic his mother had just taught him to make the flower grow and blossom. 

“Oh! It’s lovely!” Sigyn said, looking at him impressed. Loki grinned and put the flower in her hair. Its white petals contrasted in a lovely way with her dark hair. 

“May I escort you back to the palace?” He asked. She smiled and took his arm. 

Loki woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. There was no Sigyn. No one had ever looked at him that way. No one had ever taken his part against Thor, against the Warriors Three, against Sif. He leaned back amongst the pillows on his bed. There were other dreams he had of her, of Sigyn. They had been married. He let out a bitter chuckle. Who would marry him? The dark prince. The troublemaker. The Liar. He worried sometimes that he was going crazy, inventing this girl who had somehow made all of his bitter memories of childhood sweeter. He knew better, he  _ should _ know better. Loki sighed and got out of bed. It would be no use trying to go to sleep now. And besides, Thor’s coronation was in a few days. Maybe he should plan a little mischief to make the day more entertaining.

*`*`*`

In her srcying pool, Frigga saw Loki toss and turn in his sleep. That had happened often since Odin had made his decision, all those years ago. She sighed as her youngest called out a name

_ Sigyn. Sigyn. Sigyn.  _

Odin walked over to her side and frowned. Frigga knew that he couldn’t see in the waters as she could. 

“What do you see that upsets you so, my Queen.” Odin asked and Frigga sighed.

“Loki, he still dreams of her.” Frigga said in sorrow. Odin sighed. 

“I know you did not approve of my decision to erase her from all memories in Asgard but yours and mine and then send the girl to Midgard, but it was for the best.”

“But if we could have told them, told Loki, the truth about his origins-“

“No.” Odin interrupted forcefully. “He is not ready to know the truth. He will be fine in a few more years.” And with that Odin nodded and moved away from Frigga, leaving the room entirely. 

Frigga’s frown did not disappear. It had been nearly one hundred years since Odin had banished Sigyn and erased her from Asgard. The fact that Loki could still remember his wife, even if just in dreams, told her that he would never forget her. She knew that once the pair of them had happily announced that they were expecting a baby, something would have to change. She rather thought it would be telling Loki the truth. Instead, Odin had led them down a path dark path of lies shrouded in bitterness. She knew how much of an impact Sigyn had on Loki’s memories his whole life and she was saddened, but unsurprised, how bitter her youngest son had become when the sweet girl was removed from his memory.

It was too late now to change the decision, but if there was one thing that Frigga regretted, bitterly regretted, it was her inability to sway Odin regarding how they raised their children. 

**Author's Note:**

> Odin is the worst. Part 2 is from Sigyn's POV


End file.
